On The Real
by Rivi2012
Summary: Jazmine Dubois has to cope with her father's sickness while Riley Freeman has gotten into so much trouble it lands him on his death bed. Will Huey Freeman be able to help the two people he cares about or will this be too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Rated T

Alright readers, this is my first Boondocks story so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks. Aaron McGruder and Sony does. (I only own the characters I made up:) )

* * *

><p>Characters:<p>

Huey Freeman- 18 year old revolutionist, rarely shows his feelings, lives a few blocks away from Woodcrest, Riley's brother

Riley Freeman- 16 year old drop out, heavily uses the word "nigga", lives with his granddad, Huey's brother

Jazmine Dubois- 17 year old cheerleader, has low self- esteem, lives with her parents Tom and Sarah, friends with The Freemans

Robert Freeman- 85 year old ex-civil rights leader, hates telling his age, loves meeting women on Facebook, grandfather of Riley & Huey (Granddad as they call him)

John Wilders- 20 year old drug dealer, also uses the word "nigga" heavily, street name is J Wild, likes to use teenagers in his drug industry

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Granddad, Why da house phone ringin' at 5:45 in da morning?" yelled a furious Riley as he wiped his eyes, still lying in bed. It had been a very long night for him. He was gone from 5 yesterday evening until 4a.m. the next morning. He looked to his alarm and it read 6:45. Damn he thought Imma hour behind.

"I pay da pills up in here boy you got that? If my girlfriend wants to call me to make sure I'm up for our little 'play date' she can do that. And it ain't 5:45 it's 6:45." Granddad replied back. He and his "girlfriend" were meeting for the first time today and the first date involved running around the block. She sounded like she was in-shape, so that was right up Granddad's alley. This was another girl he had met of Facebook and this time he thought she was the one.

"Aight nigga don't get mad ova lil petty shit. I just thank it's kinda early. But it's cool, I'm gettin up anyway." Riley said. Riley let out a loud yawn and went over to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. He pulled out a plain white tank top, brown shorts, and his timberland boots. Riley had a long day ahead of him so it's better if he get it over with sooner than later. Just as he was about to get in the shower, he saw a very confused yet very concerned grandfather in front of him.

"What?"

"Riley, where exactly would a sixteen year old boy be going at almost seven in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Uh, I gotta get my hair braided and then I'm goin to Huey's house do some things."

"Hmmm," Granddad scratched his head, "since you going to Huey's, I guess it's okay. He's always been an early bird. It's good to see some of him rubbing off on you. I hope you get more and more like him every day."

Riley was angry at this point. He hated being compared to his brother. Granddad wanted Riley to be more like Huey his whole life. Riley felt as though he would never be as good as Huey, so he started taking on the "gangsta lifestyle". He's never told anyone but this is not what Riley wanted to be. He only did this because he thought that if he couldn't be equal to his brother, he might as well be the opposite of him.

"Whateva nigga." Riley said as he shut the door up before Granddad could say anything else. _Dammit boy. When will he get his act together? O well, off to meet my cutie pie._ Granddad shut the door behind him and got into his car.

Meanwhile while Riley was in the shower, his mind began to wonder about why everyone favored Huey over him. "I love my brother, no homo, but I hate bein compared to that nigga. That's why God made me Young Reezy, not bitch ass Huey." He said aloud as he turned the shower water off. Riley wrapped his towel around him and went to his room to change into his clothing. After he did so, he went downstairs and pulled out a container of Simply Orange juice and downed it. "Ah, a full day's supply of Vitamin C," he said and let out a huge burp. He smiled knowing that Granddad would be furious that he had the name brand orange juice. "He'll be alright. Imma need this for what I'm 'bout to get myself into today. Lord I know this is so wrong, but I just can't help what I'm meant to be. Keep me today and for the rest of my life." He then stroked his nappy braids and locked the door behind him.

_9:00 a.m._

Jazmine Dubois jumped in the car with all of the décor she bought. "Since he is so dang plain, I hope he likes black for his room and beige for the living room," she said as she cranked the car up. Jazmine was a big fan of old school music. Her favorite old school song was I Wanna Be Your Man by Zap and Rodger. She blasted it until she got to a neighborhood not too far from Woodcrest. She then got out of the car and smoothed out her wrinkled shirt.

Jazmine was a very smart and intelligent young woman. She wore her hair in her two big puff balls that she wore ever since she was young. She was a very beautiful girl and was the perfect combination of white and black, but she didn't think so. She didn't think that she was cute at all and she hated her breasts because they were sized a, and have been that way since middle school. When she was younger, she had a major crush on her best friend. As she got older, she realized they were very different and gave up on trying to be in love with him.

After she had picked up all the items out of her car, she rang the doorbell. The door opened and a tall boy opened the door. "Hey Huey, I told you I was going to come over today with your surprise."

Huey Freeman was indeed a tall young man with a perfect chocolate complexion. He was muscular and didn't look too much different from when he was a child. His afro had grown and was healthier than ever. He was so charming that every girl that came in to Wuncler's Mechanics and More (where he worked for now) wanted to be made his girl. He was every girl's dream but he hated girls that were always stuck on themselves. He wanted a girl that would treat him like his mother treated him when he was younger. The only person he could hold long conversations with was Jazmine. He felt most comfortable with her but most of the time he liked to annoy her. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he thought she was cute when she was mad.

"Glad to see you, you're just in time for meditation," Huey said as he motioned for her to come in the house. As soon as she walked in, her face dropped. The house that Huey had bought was stunning, even though it didn't have much furniture. She loved the wooden floors in the living room. She loved how the windows invited the sun into his house and brightened the room. There was an L-shaped sofa in the living room and a matching chair across from it. Both were beige. He also had a 24' inch TV in the center of the floor on top of a stand. There was a yoga mat right in front of the stand so that if one were watching TV while doing yoga-or meditation as Huey did-they could do so.

"So I'm guessing you in love with my house, huh?" Huey walked behind her and asked.

"Yes I am. I hope that my first house is as amazing as this one. But I can't stay long Huey; my dad is not doing so well."

"He's been sick for quite some time now."

"Yeah it has been like three months now. He doesn't like the doctor but I'm going to make him go later on today. I don't want to startle him now."

"He'll get better don't worry too much."

"Well I'm trying not to but this is a very difficult time for me. He's at home by himself right now so that's why I cant stay long."

"Mrs. Sarah isn't there with him?"

Jazmine looked at Huey and then she realized she hadn't told him the story about her no good mother. Her emerald eyes watered as she was about to tell him the story.

"Don't you ever mention that bitch's name around me again Huey Freeman." Jazmine had never cursed a day in her life. It sounded so awkward to Huey and the moment she said that, he knew something must be wrong.

"Uh Jazmine, exactly what happened?"

"Why did something have to happen? Maybe it's just that I don't like her."

"Jazmine I know something is wrong. You cursed and I know that you love your mother very much. I'm not gonna beg you to tell me what happened but just know that we can talk about anything."

She sighed, sat on the couched, motioned for him to sit down, and fought back her tears. "You're right," she began, "I guess its okay. A month ago that horrid woman I knew as my mother hurt me and my father. She had come home from work one night and she really wanted to have sex with my dad. He really wanted to do it with her, but he still didn't feel very well. At first she understood but then as a couple of days went by, she got real tired of it. So one day when he was real sick, just like yesterday when you saw him, she told him that she was going to work when earlier that day she promised to help take care of him and not go in to work. Days went by and we never did see her. I had gone to school that day and when I came home my dad was crying while lying in his bed. I saw the answering machine in his bed and he pointed to it when I came in the house. I played the message and it was mother's voice. These were her exact words:

_Look Tom, I'm sick and tired of this lifestyle. You are not the_

_spontaneous guy I fell in love with. I can't handle it anymore_

_and I'm living a much better life with Yao, my Korean_

_lover. You and Jazmine can handle it without me._

_Sometimes I wish I never had her with you because_

_she will never be a real woman like me. She_

_will always be a crybaby like you. Goodbye Tom._"

After Jazmine told that story and fighting back every tear inside of her, she leaned to the opposite side of the sofa, buried her face in the pillow, and let the pillow catch every tear she let out. Then she felt a hand scoop under her upper body and forced her to a soft but firm body. It was Huey that pulled her to him and then she snapped back into reality. It felt a little weird that he had embraced her because he never did it. When she cried he always patted her on the back. She was unsure as to why he did it, but didn't question it because she needed it. This time he held on to her and he had his eyes closed. She lifted her head slightly just enough to see that his eyes were closed.

"I just prayed for you Jazmine. God does things for a reason. You taught me that." He said then gave a very awkward but warm smile."

"Wow. Thanks. I needed that. Well I need to get going because my dad needs me. I'll see you around Huey."

"I'm coming with you Jazmine," he blurted out unexpectedly as if he didn't even k now what he was saying.

"Alright thanks. You can drive my car. I'll take you back home later on."

_I'll always be here Jazmine; I'm never leaving you_ he thought.

* * *

><p>How did everybody like my first chapter? Review review review! There's more to come.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad somebody enjoyed that first chapter. Big ups to callac, Whatever, and my favorite Paige1292, love da comments! I feel so special. :)

Disclaimer: SERIOUSLY? You know I don't own Boondocks. Only the characters I make up.

Hope I didn't take too long :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

"Aye nigga, give me dat blunt ova dere. Might as well use it since yall aint even studdin it." Riley tried so hard to be cool. In his mind, luckily for him, it actually worked for the so called "gangsta world". He was finally doing what he always wanted to do before he died, smoke a blunt. As he started to choke one of his friends yelled puff, puff give nigga, imitating a famous line off of Friday that was played by Smokey. As he handed the blunt to another one of his friends, he saw his "boss" walk up the street.

The guy that was referred to as boss was a 20 year old man named John Wilders. He had earned so much respect on the streets that his named quickly changed to J Wild. He hated his first name and he was a top producer in his drug industry. He called it J Wild's Empire and the people that were under him were called the Wild Warriors. Riley was one of them. He made sure that Granddad didn't know that he was a drug dealer and he was one of the most productive "warriors", according to J Wild.

"Aye lil nigga, you still aint told yo granddad you quit school," he asked Riley with concern.

" Nah I aint tell him nigga is you crazy? I really woulda been on these streets livin', literally," Riley said back.

"You do know that you didn't have to quit school and all right? I would neva encourage a young nigga not to go to school."

"Yeah you told me that a million times. School just aint for me and I couldn't take it no more. That math will fuck up yo head. When it comes down to countin' my paper, then hell yeah I'll do the math."

"Ha ha that's what I'm talkin' about lil man!" J Wild gave Riley some dap. Then he looked to his right and about a couple of blocks down he saw a man that didn't look old, but was bent over and moving very slowly like an old person.

"Dat old nigga look like he got some money. I bet he got paper wedged up in his ass!" One of the boys in the group said as he seen him sway slowly up the street. He looked at the rest of the group and they agreed by nodding simultaneously. Something went off in the back of Riley's head telling him not to proceed with the thoughts that his gang were pursuing, but he didn't listen. He never listened to his conscience, so he just continued to stare at the rest of the boys, anxiously waiting of what was to come.

"Well, I say we beat this nigga and see does he got money. That's the only way we gonna find out." J Wild exclaimed. Everyone was in but Riley spoke up. "Aye don't yall thank it aint cool jumpin' on a old nigga?" The whole group looked at him with wide eyes as if they were shocked to hear him say that. "Don't tell me you gettin soft on a nigga now?" J Wild exclaimed. Riley hated being referred to as soft so he shook his head no. He then said, "Nah nigga I aint soft. Ion know what I was thinkin man, I'm in." They broke out of their huddle as the man was making his way past them.

"Aye old nigga, you can't speak to nobody? Thank just 'cause you rich you aint gotta speak to yo own kind? What kinda fucked up shit is that?" J Wild said as he and his team approached the man. "Do you no know who I am nigga? I'm J Wild. J-TO-THE-MUTHAFUCKIN-WILD!" The whole gang circled the old man, terrorizing him. Suddenly Riley recognized him. It was Tom.

"Aye yall stop it! I know this nigga! This dude a lawyer and I'm cool with his daughter." Riley explained to his savaged friends.

"Well since you know this nigga, we won't bother him. A friend of yours is a friend of ours," said J Wild as he recited the golden rule from the "empire". "We gonna go to my crib and smoke some mo. Wanna come?"

"Nah I'm goin home. That bitch that did my hair braided it too tight and my head still hurt from it."

J Wild shrugged his shoulders and then he and his crew disappeared around the corner. Riley stood there and looked at Tom as he was cowered in fear. Riley went over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Dubois, are you aight?"

"Y-y-y-yes Riley I'm fine. I just wanted to get some exercise after being cooped up in the house."

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you man. Imma call Huey right now to tell Jazmine. And uh, for the record, I din know them boys. They knew me from anotha set of boys," Riley lied.

"I understand. I'm going to sit down on the park bench while you call Huey."

"Aight."

Riley went two blocks from where Tom was sitting and called his brother Huey.

"Hello?"

"Aye nigga, what da hell wrong with Mr. Dubois? He don't look too good."

"We were on the way to get him. Why you say that?"

"Well I saw this nigga walkin' and some things happened. I got him right here on the corner of Woodcrest Avenue and Wade's Boule, boule…"

"Boulevard?"

"Yeah that's it."

"We're on our way."

Huey hung up the phone and Jazmine stared at him with puzzled eyes.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Riley. He said your dad was walkin where he was and some things had happened. Guess he'll tell me the whole story later."

"O MY GOD! I hope nothing happened to him. Why in the world would he be walking?"

"Ion know. There they are."

He pulled up beside them and saw that Tom and Riley were sitting on the bench. When Riley saw Huey and Jazmine, Riley helped Tom off the bench and into the car. Riley was wiping sweat off of his face as Tom was snuggled into a lightweight blanket Jazmine had made for him. She looked at her father and opened her mouth to speak.

"Daddy, why were you walking when you could have just drove your car?" she said.

"Baby girl I didn't want to drive. I was just stuck in the house all day and my mind started to wonder. Plus I am too weak to drive. I feel like the worst today. It even hurts to talk."

"Don't put too much stress on yourself Mr. Dubois. We're taking you to the hospital." Huey added.

"No Huey. You know how I feel about hospitals and everything. I can't stand the…"

"Daddy you're going to the hospital! I don't mean to yell but you need to know what's wrong with your body. I'm disobeying you on this one because I love you daddy," interrupted Jazmine. Tom's body was in so much pain, but his spirit was so happy. He had a daughter that loved him enough to force him to the hospital. No one has ever done that. He managed to place a weak but loving smile on his face. Tom couldn't disappoint Jazmine, so he figured it was time to see what was going on inside of him. Tom didn't say anything back to Jazmine, but she knew that her father was willing to go to the hospital just for her.

She turned around in her seat and looked at Huey, who she found staring at her.

"Is something wrong? Watch the road Huey." She said to him.

"Na." He replied

"Aye, somebody don shi… I mean farted in they clothes." Riley said.

"I do smell that. Do you smell it Huey?" said Jazmine.

"Yeah." He said.

He pulled over on the side of the road and examined the car. He thought someone had attached a high tech knock out bomb into the car. He shifted Tom over to see if it was behind him, and then he realized something. "Um, Jazmine," he started, "that smell is your dad's waste. It's all over him." Jazmine got out of the car to take a look at what Huey was talking about.

"Huey, since we are right around the block from my house, drive us there so I can clean him up. Riley, you can sit up front with Huey. I don't mind." Jazmine ordered. Riley and Huey took the front seats of the car and drove to her house. When they arrived, Jazmine tried to lift her dad out of the car.

"Uh Jazmine, don't hurt yourself. Me and Huey'll get him. You just go unlock the door." Riley commanded Jazmine. Jazmine looked at Riley and smiled. She never knew how kind he could be to her. Huey was even shocked at his brother. The two boys walked over to the side Tom was sitting and lifted him up as Jazmine unlocked the door. They brought Tom up to the bathtub and Jazmine started cleaning him up. Huey and Riley waited in the living room.

"Alright Riley, so tell me exactly how did this happen?"

"Aight this is what happened. Me and my boys was just walkin' down da block right and all of a sudden some niggas came outta nowhere and they all was around Tom. So I was like shid they finna beat a nigga's ass then I realized the nigga looked old. My homeboy was like let's walk ova there and see what's up. So when we walked ova there, I noticed how familiar dis nigga looked so I was like dayuum I know him. Then when I saw the nigga's face I'm like yall stop I know him. Then he was like o my bad Escobar I din know you knew him. Then he told his boys to leave and that's when I called you." Riley stretched the truth when he said that he was with some other boys and that he didn't know the boys that did assault Tom. He knew that his lying was wrong, but he just couldn't have his brother knowing that he was a drug dealer. So he had to lie.

"And you sure you weren't with the guys that harassed Tom?"

"Nigga I said dat wun us you tryna accuse me of some that I wun do nigga? Dats real fucked up man. I thought you knew me betta than dat? Fuck you nigga I'm gone!"

"Riley wait!" He heard a soft voice followed by the pitter patter of someone running downstairs. "I just want to thank you for all that you done for me and my father. That means a lot coming from you." She leaned in to hug him. Huey didn't know what was going on or why it was happening, but he wanted to be the one that Jazmine hugged. _Damn why can't that be me she's hugging. Why am I feeling this way? I must be trippin'. _

"Thanks Jaz. I'm out." Riley left the house and got into a really loud car. Jazmine looked at Huey with watery eyes. Huey just knew she was going to lean into his arm and cry, but she just plopped on the sofa. This was the one time Huey wanted her to cry.

"Huey, do you think my daddy is going to be okay? I'm really trying to be strong but sometimes I just can't help it. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's always sick, tired, and hurting and this time he crapped himself. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Jazmine, hold your head up. Pray to God. After you come from the doctor with him we'll pray together. I promise it'll get better and it'll all be over soon."

"Thanks Huey. It's just that my father is the only thing I have."

"I know that you love him Jazmine, but he's not the only thing you have. You have me too." Huey walked over to her, took her by the hands, helped her off the couch and hugged her. This time he knew that this wasn't awkward. He felt an affectionate connection. Jazmine, on the other hand did feel awkward, but she needed all the moral support she could get. After all, Huey was the only other person she could count on. Tom's side of the family didn't deal with him anymore because he married a white woman and vice versa for Sarah. They didn't even know that Jazmine existed.

"Hey I'm going to go get your dad and you can take him to the hospital. I'm gonna walk to my house and get my car. Imma grab some to eat to. Want anything?"

"Yes. Bring me a salad. I'm really hungry but too worried to eat."

"If you need anything call me." He said. After he said this he made eye contact with Jazmine, his wine colored eyes to her emerald colored eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She looked puzzled but before she could say anything he went upstairs, got her dad, and put him in her car. Then he disappeared and walked to his house.

Huey got in his car and decided he was going to pay a visit to see Granddad. So he drove to Granddad's house and when he got there, he saw a young woman leave out of his parking lot. _Must be one of his Facebook friends _Huey thought. As soon he pulled into Granddad's driveway, he was greeted automatically with a hearty welcome. They both went into the house and sat down to talk.

"So boy how is everything at the new house?" Granddad began.

"It's great Granddad, but I want to talk to you about Jazmine. She's really worried about her dad."

"I wonder how Tom is holdin' up."

"Not too good Granddad. He crapped himself in the car today. He's been aching all over and he feels really weak."

"O God no that's terrible. I hope everything will be okay."

"I'm praying Granddad, I'm praying hard."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Maybe I'll do the same thing for him and Riley."

"Riley saved Tom's life."

"Really, how?"

Huey told Granddad the story that Riley told him. Granddad look surprised.

"Wow. I guess that boy is finally tryna do some positive with his life."

"I hope so. Well I gotta get goin. I need me a real nice salad."

"Go ahead boy. You be safe out here."

"Thanks Granddad, you too."

Huey left Granddad's house and went to a restaurant that only sold salads. He ordered two salads but decided that he would eat his inside the restaurant. Jasmine's salad was sitting next to him. He wished her body was physically there with him. He was thinking that when this whole thing blows over, he would express his true love for her.

As he sat there eating, he thought about singing her favorite song to her:

_Hey lady let me tell you why,  
>I can't live my life without you, oh baby<br>every time I see you walking by I get a thrill  
>you don't notice me but in time you will.<em>

_I must make u understand_

_I wanna be your man._

He let his mind wonder there for a second. He thought that maybe he could sing the song to her. Huey and Jazmine always sang karaoke together -and both of them sounded fabulous- so he wasn't ashamed. He realized that he sat there for an hour. So he left with Jazmine's salad in hand.

On his way to the hospital, he thought about what could possibly be wrong with Tom. He knew that if Tom couldn't control his bowel, then his respiratory system has shut down.

When he got there he walked around to every waiting area until he saw Jazmine. He gave her the salad as she began to eat it.

"Dubois. Please come into doctor Almond's office." She threw her salad away and stood to proceed in the nurse's direction, but then Huey grabbed her hand and followed her. The nurse said it was okay for Huey to join as long as Jazmine agreed to it. Both of them entered the office and Dr. Almond did not look happy.

"Hello Ms. Dubois," she began, "have a seat." Both of them took the two seats that were placed in front of her desk.

"Well, I'm really not sure how to come straight out and tell you this. Your father has a weakened immune system and his respiratory system shut down. He can't control his waste because of this. This virus has been affecting him for the past five years, as our indicators say."

"What do you mean virus?" asked a very concerned Jazmine.

"Whoever had sexual intercourse with Tom, gave him HIV and now it has turned into full blown AIDS."

* * *

><p>Shocked? So was I. Review please. I stayed up all night writing this:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Before I began, I wanna let everyone know I am sorry for how my mind works. When it thought to let Tom have AIDS I'm like where is this coming from? Well now that you know, my mind is the author, not me haha :)

DISCLAIMER: I hope yal know that I don't own Boondocks. I'm just a hug fan.

O yeah my shout outs: Thanks for the reviews Whatever, Paige1292, and Miss Ace Thank You. Thanks for taking time out to read my (and my mind's) story.

* * *

><p>Introducing three new characters:<p>

Cindy McPhearson: 17 year old phenomenal basketball player, loves to act black, has toned down from being 'real gangsta', Jazmine's best friend

Shabazz Milton Berle Jr.: 18 year old revolutionist, favorite leaders are Malcolm X and Martin Luther King Jr., Cindy's Boyfriend, Huey's Best friend

Lindsey McIntyre: 16 year old cheerleader, extremely ghetto, often referred to as 'bitch that braided my hair too tight' by Riley, tough exterior

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Riley hadn't heard from Huey since their little dispute at Jazmine's house. He wanted to know how that doctor's visit went with Tom, but didn't bother to call them. He was sure that Tom just had a mere cold and he was overreacting. _Nigga will always be a lil bitch, can't handle a lil sickness. O well, gotta make this paper. This beats that crappy ass candy hustle by a long shot _he thought.

As the loud car he got into made a hasty stop, Riley heard a loud pop. He got out and looked in the back of the car. "Damn nigga! You fucked this tire up!" he said as he saw the flattened tire. "Riley since you can fix things real good, you mind puttin' that tire on for me?" J Wild said as he got out da car and walked up his house. Riley really wasn't feeling too good, but he shook his head yes as the rest of the crew followed him. Riley was outside fixing the tire while everyone was in the house eating pizza and drinking liquor. Out of nowhere clouds came rolling into the sky and it began to mist rain. "Man this some ole bull shit," he said as he continued to fix the tire.

"Look at that lil nigga outside, fixin' them tires in the rain!"

"He stupid as hell!"

"Aint that nigga irritated?"

"That wun dare be me."

These words came from Riley's crew. How dare they talk about Riley when he's not around? {Now I'm mad :-(}

"Don't be talkin 'bout the lil nigga like that. He does impress me with how he dominates the streets. Hell he did betta than all yall talkin bout him." J Wild exclaimed.

Riley was soaking wet when he entered the house because the rain had gotten heavy. When he got in the house, he noticed that empty pizza boxes were on the floor and two bottles of MD2020 were empty. In Riley's mind he was furious, but he wouldn't dare let it show. Not that he was scared, he just left his gun at the house and he figured he would avoid confrontation. Riley's motto was trust no nigga but Granddad and Huey. And that's exactly how it was gonna stay.

"Man yall din save a nigga no pizza?" Riley asked. He was serious but it came off as a joke to everyone else.

"Hell na this nigga funny! We thought you had already ate we aint know." J Wild said.

Riley sighed. "That's alright, I'll just go get me some else."

"Nigga you still got that money we had last night? I already blew mine."

"Na I made some new money at about 4 this morning. Weed is good money, but crack is where da real paper is. I would neva do that shit but that's a good hustle. I pushed this shit so hard I made $2,000 in one night. Some rich man bought a thousand's worth and the otha thousand came from some real desperate nigga. But since yal my homies, yal can split this thousand." Riley offered to split the thousand with them because he had made an addition $500. _Err body don't need to know ya bidness_ (Yay I'm happy now)_. _He thought.

"What da hell? Are you serious? Man this some new to me. I thought weed was the leader?"

"Nigga don't you get it? When someone wants to get high they wants the marijuana. When they smoke it they expect to get higher each time but then they realize that only the full effects of it was only felt when they first pulled the joint. That's when they decide that they wanna higher high so therefore they look for something that will bring them they high that they first felt, meaning that they brain tellin them they need some stronger in order to take 'em all da way to da top. So that's why crack heads choose crack and later meth. But I aint goin dat far."

_Damn. Why am I thinkin out shit like Huey? Ion wants be like him, he a lil bitch!_

All the otha men looked at Riley with their jaws hitting the floor (not literally ha ha). J Wild had this expression on his face that read "nigga ion understand nun you just said." Riley then gave the men their share and headed towards the door and exited.

_This lil nigga done beat me out my own game. Hell no! That lil nigga gone get got back, even if I have to kill him. _J Wild down his liquor as he came up with a plan to destroy Riley in his mind.

Riley started walking because he was furious at his so-called crew. He knew people could be low but he had no idea that this was what he was in for. He was about to stop by and get him something to eat at Wendy's. As Riley walked into Wendy's he kind of felt like something bad was gonna happen. However, Riley never listens to that 'voice of reason' in his mind. He ordered a bacon cheeseburger, sat down, and began to eat it. Something deep -and I mean very deep- down inside him wanted to call Huey. He hated to fight with his brother and wish things could be different.

Riley's Stream of Conscience:

_Why the fuck can't nobody understand me. I been out all muthafuckin' day and nobody even bothered to check on me. I don't wanna go thru this shit, and nobody understand how I feel. I love my brother to death, no homo, but sometimes he can be a real bitch. Even though we fight like hell Imma call him when I leave here. Show my face up for some support. I miss hangin' out with the crew and life just don't seem right without 'em. But this paper is callin' my name and that's the only voice I can hear talkin' to me. That the only voice I yearn to hear because she don't disappoint me. I'm married to da money. She makes me happy when no one else does. World don't know how to take a gangsta. We aint bad people, it's just that we need to make our money. We aint got time for love cause bitches is money hungry. Man when I go home Imma do some serious paintin', anotha undiscovered talent. But before I do that, Imma go to the hospital and be by Jazmine's side with the issues of her dad._

He then walked out of Wendy's with his milkshake in his hand and headed towards the hospital.

_At the hospital_

"My da-da-daddy has AIDS?" Jazmine said as she panicked but not crying. She was so hurt to hear about her dad having AIDS.

"Ma'am please try to calm down. He just woke up so if you and this gentleman want to see him it's okay to do so. We also want you to be in the room when he is questioned." Dr. Almond said as she rose from her chair.

"Thank you so much. And questioned? Why does he have to be questioned?" asked Jazmine.

"We need to know how many people Tom slept with and when was the last time he slept with someone."

"O God. I understand. I pray this doesn't turn out bad." She got up and then looked at Huey. She then grabbed his hand and they went into the room where her father lay.

"Mr. Dubois, how are you feeling?" Dr. Almond asked Tom. He just looks so sad right now. He's lying there, motionless. He can talk, but his body is so weak. He can see, but the medication being pumped into his arm has him so drained to the point where his vision is distorted. The color of is skin is so pale he is slightly unrecognizable. With every passing minute, Tom felt like he wanted to die. The only thing that kept him from wanting to die was his beloved daughter Jazmine who he cared for so much.

"I'm o-o-okay. I'm just ver-ver-very tired." He managed to say with a very light smile.

"Well Tom, I know you aren't feeling very well but I need to ask you a fe-….."

"I slept with Sarah and she was the only wife I had," Tom interrupted. "I lo-lo-lost my virginity to her and sh-sh-she was the only woman I ever had. The only woman I ever loved. The last time we had sex was three months ago. Funny thing is, I thought it was the best se-se-sex ever. She didn't think so though. What hurts the most is that I made love to a person who doesn't care about my daughter or me. When she left I thought that she would just stop caring about me_ cough_. But to say the mo-mo-most hurtful thing about my li-li-little girl _tears falling rapidly_, that's very low for a mother. This hurts so fuc-… _coughs uncontrollably_"

"Daddy, please don't talk. It's not good for your health to stress out over me. I'll be okay daddy. I'm going to take care of you." Jazmine said as she gazed at her father with hopeful eyes.

"Mr. Dubois, we're going to give you some medicine to take care of the coughing and pain okay? We're also going to have to keep you in here a while, so soup is the only thing you can have until your stomach settle other foods. I'm going to go get the nurse to give you the medicine in the IV in your arm. I'm going to leave you alone."

Dr. Almond left the room and requested for the nurse to come in as soon as possible to give Tom the medicine. The nurse went into the room and gave him the medicine in the IV. She told them she would be back later to give him his meal because Tom said he wasn't hungry.

"Daddy, are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"Yes baby girl I'm sure. I'm too stressed to eat."

"Daddy you need to eat something." She then looked over to see her dad's eyes close. "Daddy? Daddy!" Jazmine yelled.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Jazmine, it's okay. He's only sleeping. Let him get some rest." Jazmine was so grateful to have a comforting friend by her side. If Huey hadn't have said that, she probably would have thought her daddy was actually dead. Jazmine sat it the chair and looked at her father long and hard. Her eyes watered, but nothing came out of them. She couldn't believe what her mother had done to her father. He is the only thing that she has. He is her only family that she knows.

She then turns to Huey with one tear rolling out of her eye and says, "I can't handle this."

Huey looks at her, then at her father, then back at her and says:

"_Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars. –Khalil Gibran."_

Jazmine's eyes widen and then she gets up. She hugs Huey and then cries loudly on his shoulder. His shirt is getting really wet from her crying, but he doesn't care. He really feels her pain. He knows how it feels to have a sick parent. His father died from cancer and his mother died from lung cancer. For once he can actually relate to someone and he actually understands how bad one can hurt. That's why Huey got his comfort from Khalil Gibran. It's like he actually knew exactly what to say to give you encouragement. He felt the need to study him and use his quotes for everyday advice.

"Thanks so much Huey I really needed to hear that coming from you. You always know which quote to say."

"I understand your pain. You don't have to go through this alone."

She laid her head back in his arms. She needed Huey now more than ever. She didn't want to bring him into the situation, but she understood how much he wanted to be there for her even though he had his own problems to deal with. Jazmine loved God and kept Him the head of her life each and every day. After 7 long years of convincing and converting, she finally got Huey to believe in God.

"Huey, lets pray." Huey nodded a yes and she grabbed his hand. They bowed their heads and she began:

_Father God, it's once more again that we humble ourselves before your mighty, _

_holy, and precious name. Lord we realize that we can't make it on our own. _

_Remember me Lord as you answer each individual prayer being sent up to you. _

_Lord God please help my father. Lead him. Keep him. Guide him. Protect him. _

_Don't let the death angel step by his bedside right now. I need him Father. _

_I need him more than anyone knows. He's the only family I have right now._

_I also ask that you take all this hatred out of my heart. I ask that you_

_let me be able to forgive my mother of all the horrible things that_

_she has done to my family. Sometimes I don't understand_

_the things that go on in my life sometimes but I know_

_that you have the answer to everything. I stand here_

_In need of a miracle someway somehow._

_I also thank you for placing Huey into my life. Without_

_His love and support I don't think that I can get through this_

_on my own. Thank you Lord for him. Bless him for being_

_such a faithful and loyal person. This I do pray, I ask in the name_

_of the Father, the name of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost._

_In Jesus name I pray, Amen._

She then looked at the door as it crept open and saw that Riley had his eyes closed and was praying with her. When she was done he lifted his head and looked and caught her eyes staring at him. Huey looked in her direction to see what she was looking at and then realized it was his brother.

"Well look whose here. If it aint for the stu-…"

"Look lil bitch, I'm tryna be muthafuckin supportive with my friend. Fuck what you talkin' bout, aight? So you can keep yo satiric, sarcastic, or whateva you wanna call it, comments to yo fuckin' self." Riley interrupted Huey.

"Riley, calm down. I know you guys got into an argument earlier, but I don't want any more on my plate than I have to deal with. Huey, be nice to him. At least he did show up and at least trying to be considerate of my feelings. He's trying to do the right thing so just leave him alone okay? Just for my sake, please." Jazmine said to both of the boys.

Riley and Huey both nodded a yes.

"Now that we're both on the same page here, I'm going to go home and get some clothes. I know that we have school Monday but I have to stay here with my father until he's better." Her eyes started to water again.

"No Jazmine. I'll take you to go get your clothes. We can take your car to your house. I don't want you driving." Huey said and then turned to Riley. "Riley, can you stay here with Tom and take my car to my house when I get back?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So me and Jazmine are gonna go now."

Huey and Jazmine got into her car and they left.

The ride to Woodcrest seemed like forever. She really thought that driving would help her to ease her mind of her troubles. Huey just couldn't stand for that. When they arrived to her house, they saw a car parked in her drive way. It was her best friend Lindsey.

Lindsey McIntyre was a 16 year old girl. She has always been Jazmine's best friend before she even moved to Woodcrest. She also had earned respect to be in the crew. Even though she was extremely ghetto, Huey liked her because she wasn't a dumb female. She was a dark brown mocha color and she had the perfect body. Her stomach was very flat and her curves had the essence of a Coca-Cola bottle. Jazmine and her talked everyday about Jazmine's self-esteem. She said very nice things about Jazmine to boost her confidence and she is a very loyal friend.

They got out of the car and walked over to hers. Lindsey had a worried look on her face when they approached her.

"Jazmine sweetie! Is err thang aight? I heard dat some real bad happened cuz Cindy and Shabazz headed ova to da haw pilla (this is how she said hospital) now. Da reason I was parked here was cuz I thought you was at home."

"Everything isn't okay. You can meet them at the hospital if you want and I'll break the news to everyone there. Right now I have to get my clothes so that I can go stay with him." She said to Lindsey with sincere eyes.

"Aight gul I will. And Huey I'm so sorry for not speaking to you, I apologize."

"It's okay." Huey replied back. Lindsey got into the car and drove off. Huey and Jazmine went into the house to find her some clothes. She ordered Huey to get all sweatpants and tanks to go with it. She could not dress up in a time like this and she didn't care how she looked. Her father needed her. He did as she commanded and folded them neatly. She raided her drawers to find her undergarments and placed them in the bag. She then went to the bathroom to get all of her personal items. She was going so very fast that she tripped a couple of times. She placed her personnel in the grab bag and then helped Huey fold the rest of her stuff.

They exited the house and she placed her grab bag into the car. Huey helped her because the bag was very heavy.

"Huey, I think you should tell Mr. Freeman what's going on." Jazmine spoke.

"Alright. I'll tell him when I go home to get some of my things."

"Some of your things? What do you mean?"

"I'm staying at the hospital with you tonight."

"Really? No Huey you've already done enough by coming and driving me around."

"Jazmine, this is something I want to do."

"Well okay Huey. Thanks for being such a good friend."

Huey gave her a light smile. He knew that something inside of him let him knew that he was the only thing that she had. He was determined to be the person that Jazmine could count on.

_Meanwhile at the hospital._

Cindy and came into the room and saw Riley sitting there and staring at Tom.

"Hey Riley, is everything okay?" Cindy asked, very concerned.

"Ion no C-Murph. He looks real bad. Ion know what's wrong wit 'em cuz Jazmine aint told me. Huey just texted me and said that when the crew get here, she gon tell us what's wrong. I hope it aint nun too serious." He never once took his eye off Tom.

"Me either. Lindsey is on her way. She texted me and told me she just seen Huey and Jazmine."

"Hmmm. Aight. Where Shabazz at?"

"He's in the bathroom. He should be on his way up. He had a lot of tacos." Cindy said trying to break some of the tension, but it didn't work.

Lindsey came through the door. So did Shabazz. They spoke to everyone. Lindsey then walked over to Tom and stared at him. She felt bad for Jazmine because he looked so very sad. She closed her eyes, said a quick prayer for Tom, and then looked at Riley. She knew he hated her guts. But when he looked at her, he gave a sense of 'it means a lot that you came'.

Riley and Lindsey didn't get along too well. He always referred to her as 'bitch that braided my hair too tight.' She had a huge crush on him. Once she realized how disrespectful and cruel he was, that turned her off instantly.

They all were patiently waiting for Huey and Jazmine to get there. They all wanted to know what happened to their best friend's father. Riley and Cindy were talking about who did this and how they would handle them. Lindsey and Shabazz tried to calm them down.

As Huey and Jazmine came in the door all eyes were on them. Huey struggled to bring her huge grab bag into the door. Jazmine looked at all her friends at a different way today. They were more than just friends. They were supporters.

"You guys, since I consider you my family, I think it's only fair to tell you all what's wrong with my father. He's has been sick for two months now. He was very skeptical about going to the doctor, but something just told me to bring him on. When I, Huey, and Riley were in the car, my daddy used the bathroom on himself because he can't control his bowel movement. His respiratory system has shut down. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with in my life. But I'm saying this to tell you all that my daddy has been given the HIV virus five years ago. Now it has turned into full blown aids."

"O my God!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"Hell na! Who was the bitch that did this?" Riley asked.

"I know Sarah couldn't have done this." Cindy said

"My mother had given it to him and it hurt so bad to hear the doctor tell me that." Jazmine said.

"Jazmine, keep your head up. God has a resolution for this situation. Don't give up." Shabazz said to her ass he gave her a hug.

"I think we all need da go home and let Jazmine sit wit ha daddy." Lindsey said.

They all listened to her and departed the hospital. Huey told Riley to take him home to get some clothes, drop him off back at the hospital, and take the car to Granddad's house. He gave Riley some money to keep gas in it and told him he could drive the car. Huey arrived home, grabbed his items, put them in his Malcolm X bag, and then headed back to the hospital with Riley.

When Riley dropped off Huey, he decided that he would go get his hustle on with the boys. As soon as he saw them blocks ahead, something in the back of his mind made him think hard. _I gotta do the right thing this time. _Riley made a detour and made it to Granddad's house.

Huey entered the hospital and walked in to find Tom awake. Jazmine was nowhere in the room.

"Jazmine went downstairs to get me a juice. Since were alone, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes Mr. Dubois."

"Huey, you are the only thing my daughter has left. Don't tell her that I changed me will over to go directly to her. I just need to ask you one favor?"

"Yes Mr. Dubois?"

"Will you take care of my daughter?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Huey. Please don't let me down and don't got against my wishes. I will tell her about this when it's the right time."

"I understand. And you won't be sorry sir. I give you my word."

Jazmine came back into the room with juice. Everyone put on their sleepers and stretched out onto the chair beds that the nurse had brought them. As Huey lay down to go to sleep, he couldn't help but to think what tom had said to him: _Will you take care of my daughter?_

_Of course I will. I won't let anything happen to her._

* * *

><p>Sorry if I took too long. I just wanted to get this posted because school is Friday. And thanks for my new reviewers:)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i submitted this so late. School started so it may take me a while to update.

I hope I get more reviews when I update from different people. But thanks to all the people that have comment thus far and I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for so very long. Chapter 4 and 5 are gonna be short just giving you a heads up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks, which yal know, the talented Aaron McGruder does.

* * *

><p>It was nine o'clock at night when Riley got into the house because he had to run a couple of errands for Granddad. When he entered the house, he was smacked in the head with a newspaper.<p>

"Damn Granddad! What did I do this time?" he asked his granddad with all sincerity. It was dark in the house with candles lit everywhere. There was a big dinner on the table and a woman in her late 50s sitting in a chair. She looked pretty decent to be at that age. She barely had any wrinkles in her face and she was not really thin or even looked sick.

Mary Bishoff was a 54 year old woman who had natural emerald eyes. She was mixed with black and white. Her hair was a funny color like Jazmine, but it wasn't quite as poufy. She was not very tall but you could tell that she was a fashionista. She was Granddad's date that he was so excited to see.

"Boy, you took so long to get here. Me and Mary-Boo was waiting all night to get some dang orange juice! I'm not gonna be around too much more longer, so you want your ole granddaddy to die without his Vitamin c? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"First off, I only been gone 20 minutes and I have a very good explanation for that. Secondly, Nigga you been sayin that since we was kids. You aint goin nowhere no time soon so stop talking like that. And may I ask who this woman is? Is this the one you met?"

"Yes it is Mr. Nosey. You need to explain to me what happened now."

"I would but you gotta bit-…"

"Say that word about my Mary-Boo and I will beat yo ass with my belt!"

"Ugh! I will tell you when she leaves okay. It's private."

"I suppose. But you didn't even speak to her."

Riley turned to the woman was sipping water properly at their dinner table. He looked at her up and down as she patiently waited for a response. "Hello ma'am. Are you crazy, a killer, or do you have psychological problems?" Granddad stood there with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe that he had really just asked her that.

"You're very funny young man. I will say this though, just because your Granddad has met horrible women in his day, that doesn't mean that every woman is the same. Sure your Granddad has met some psychotic females in his walk of life, but I'm sure he's made the right choice this time. I will excuse you only because of that, but next time don't judge a book based on its table of contents. Read it first, then you can critique."

Riley stood there and his head went from looking at her to looking to the floor. He actually felt bad for almost calling her an ugly word earlier. Deep down, he knew that she was right. He then went into the living room and flickered through the channels on TV.

Betty and Granddad resumed eating their meal. After an hour of Granddad's horrible jokes and Mary's sweet laughter, she told him that she had to go. As much as he wanted her to stay, he told her goodbye and offered to walk her to her car. Granddad hadn't felt that good in a long time and Riley could see that. He was actually happy that his Granddad met a woman like Mary.

"Now what was so important that happened that you couldn't tell me when she was here?" Granddad asked Riley in a serious tone as he closed the door behind him.

"While you was tryna bitch on me, I was at the hospital with Jazmine and Huey."

"At the hospital? For what?"

"Tom got AIDS Granddad."

"What? O no no no! How did this happen? I mean I knew Sarah was a hoe but I didn't even know that she was that _big_ of a hoe."

"I know Granddad. I'm shocked man. He looks so unrecognizable. If you want to go see him tomorrow I'll take you to see him."

"Thanks Riley. I would appreciate it."

_At the hospital_

It was late at night in the Dubois room. Everyone was asleep- except Jazmine. She had crept out of the room and sat in the rain. It was actually pouring down rain outside and she was standing in it. She hoped that Huey hadn't found her because in her mind, she already looked ugly enough so she didn't want him seeing her any worse than she already looked. She had forgotten to wash off her eyeliner earlier that day, so you could see all the black smeared on her face. She was crying so hard. She hadn't cried like this in a long time.

She had stopped being so sensitive one day when Huey had told her that she cried so much. She got tired of being pushed around by him until one day she stepped up to him and she stopped showing all of her emotions around people. That's why this night she used to her advantage to get all her crying out so she wouldn't have to do it in front of Huey and her father.

Huey was tossing and turning in his sleep as he dreamed about the horrible things. He was dreaming about some terrible things that had happened in his family:

_Huey, what's wrong with me I'm bleeding and I can't stop!_

_Jazmine please stay with me don't do this._

_I don't think I can hold on much longer, I think he's coming out!_

_That's crazy talk, he's not due to another three months from now._

_Oww! It hurts so bad I don't think I can…. I can…_

_O no she's dead and the baby has come out of her. He's so tiny and he's not breathing. What am I gonna do? What the hell is going on! I'm going crazy!_

_Huey, no matter how many times I've called you a bitch ass nigga I'm sorry man. I love you man, no homo. Yes I still say that even though I'm dying._

_Don't say that bro you're gonna be fine._

_Na man it's my time to go. I know you see that angel coming for me. Her smile is so pretty. Goodbye Huey._

_Riley! Come back man! I'm sorry for arguing with you. Wake up! Wake up!_

_Shit. Now my bro is dead too. I'm scared Jesus I don't know what to do. Jazmine and Riley are gone!_

Huey awakened from his nightmare and saw that Jazmine was not in the spot where she was when they prepared to sleep. He got up and used the bathroom. He then put on some shoes and checked the lobby. She wasn't there. He went back up to the floor they were on. She wasn't there. He then went back to the lobby and looked outside. He thought he saw her, but he went outside just to make sure.

When he got out there, he stayed a short distance away from her before realizing who she was. He heard her loud sobs and cries. He then walked up to her without startling her. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and face and then turned to him.

"Huey, why are you out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Getting the flu in the rain is not a good way to relieve stress. Come inside Jazmine. Please."

"Okay."

He took her by the hand and led her inside. He told her to get dried up from all the rain and then he would talk to her.

When she did this, he got on the phone with Riley to make sure he was okay. Surprisingly to him, Riley was up. He talked to him for a while to make sure he was okay. Riley told him about the whole Granddad situation and Huey apologized for being a jerk earlier at the hospital. As they hung up the phone, Jazmine came out of the bathroom, her face glowing from all of her crying. He never thought she looked more beautiful. Jazmine looked at him with wide watery eyes, ran upon his shoulder and cried.

"It's okay Jazmine, let it out. It's okay." Huey said to her as they cuddled there together. She was lying on top of him in fetal position and he cuffed his arms around her like a newborn baby. She kept sobbing into his shirt and he didn't mind at all.

"Jazmine?"

"Yes Huey?"

Both of them were very sleepy. Huey didn't know why he was letting this come out, but it did. He had no control.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"But I love you more than you think."

Jazmine wanted him to expound on that statement, but both of them fell asleep. She decided she would ask him first thing in the morning.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Review Review Review ! Please:)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

As I have stated before, school is taking over my life! I apologize for updating so very late, but here it is.

I thank all of you for reviewing, and tell a friend to read this too.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_4 a.m. The Next Day_

Riley was sound asleep in his bed. He was having the best dream of his life, which was about lying in a pile of money, when his phone sounded because he had a text message.

_Get up lil nigga. Got some work dat need to be done._

Riley saw the text message, then rolled over to go back to sleep. It was J Wild. He figured that he didn't want to be bothered with J Wild's antics this morning. After all, he did pay him _all_ of his money. Plus, it was too early. It was four in the morning when he had gotten that text. He thought he would resume sleeping, but he started getting calls. His cell phone repeatedly went off. Finally, he picked it up.

"What nigga?" he mumbled.

"Wake yo ass up nigga, we bout to hit da screets."

"Man you hit em by yo self, I'm tired."

"Stop being a lil bitch. Come make my money or else."

"Nigga I already paid you like two grand dis week. What else you want?"

There was silence after that. All Riley could do was sit up in his bed. He really didn't know why J Wild was hounding him, but he decided that he better go on ahead and get up, or something was about to go down. He dragged out of his bed and threw on a tank top and baggy pants. When he was putting on his shoes, he heard his phone ring.

"Man I'm up. Where you at anyway?"

"Meet us in the alley on Crenshaw. Oh yeah, and bring yo gun."

"Gun? We bout to go on a killin' mission?"

"Don't worry bout it, just bring yo ass nigga!"

Riley loaded his gun, snuck past Granddad's room, and left the house. He got into his car and drove off. As soon as he turned the corner, he got a phone call.

"What up?" Riley said.

"Boy , where the hell you goin at 4:20 a.m.?"

"Um, Huey called me. He wanted me to do some at the house for him."

"Well, as long as you with Huey, I guess it's okay."

"Yeah. Well I'll call you later."

"Alright boy. Be safe. That gang still jumpin on people, and I don't want no one hurtin you or nothin."

"They aint stupid Granddad, but I gotta go."

Before Granddad could say anything else, Riley hung up the phone. As soon as he got to Crenshaw Boulevard, he saw his gang friends standing outside, loading guns. Riley got out the car, with his gun on his hip, and walked over to Mack, one of the boys.

"What the hell? I know we aint goin on no killin spree."

"Man hell nawl nigga. We bout to rob a bank."

"How the hell we gonna do that? And why we gotta take it that far? That's how a nigga get caught and shit. We need to just keep it on the streets."

"Stop bein a lil bitch Riley. We bout to do this cause yall niggas still owe me, big time." J Wild interrupted.

The gang of boys huddled together, intimidated by J Wild, as he described the plan from beginning to end. "Let's do this." All the boys said together.

_8 a.m. at the Hospital_

Huey was sound asleep until something in his dream poked him. When he finally got up, he was staring into Jazmine's face and he realized that she was the one tapping him.

"Any particular reason why you're tapping me?"

"Yes sleepy head I wanted you to wake up. I have to leave to get more clothes."

"So if you're leaving, why did I have to wake up?"

"My daddy wants to talk to you crazy. So I'm going to go home alone."

"Alright. Guess I had to get up."

"I'll be back in about an hour. I have to take a shower. Would you like some fruit?"

"Ehhh."

"You're so complicated. I'll be back."

Jazmine hopped off of Huey's lap and left the room with her car keys. Huey was still surprised that Jazmine was still on him all night. He got up to wash his face. When he left the bathroom, he saw Tom gazing his way. Tom was on his medication when he told Huey that he wanted him to take care of Jazmine. So maybe it was about something different this time. Huey pulled a chair up to Tom's side and sat down.

"Huey, do you still remember what I said to you about taking care of Jazmine?"

"Yes."

"Well I mean it. All her life savings is in this account. I typed up all of the files she needs when I'm dead. I'm leaving everything I have to her." Tom said, handing Huey a flask drive.

"Mr. Dubois, are you really sure about this?"

"Absolutely. I'm also leaving a portion of this to you. I got it finalized yesterday while you and Jazmine were gone. You're the only one left that's here for her. I have no one else to turn to. It's a $20,000 policy, and 20 percent is yours. You guys will also have access to both of my checking accounts and my savings account. One account will be yours, one will be hers, and you two can split the savings."

"How did you end up with so much money?"

"I budget wisely. I also do a lot of extra projects for the law firm that got me lump sums."

"Thanks, but you know you really don't have to do this for me."

"Huey please. Think about Jazmine after I'm gone. You're the only one she's got. I don't like to leave a burden on people without at least rewarding them."

"Mr. Dubois, this is not a burden and you're not going anywhere."

"I know what I feel Huey."

With that note Tom began to cry. Huey hated seeing Tom this way. As much as he didn't want to admit, he knew that Tom was right. Tom was very unrecognizable and he looked very sick. Deep down on the inside, part of Huey wanted to cry. This reminded him of how his parents left him. As Tom and Huey sat there, the nurse came in to give him his medicine. After she was done, she insisted that Tom go to sleep and that he had no visitors for 5 hours.

"Huey?"

"Yes Mr. Dubois?"

"Don't tell Jazmine until it's about that time."

"Yes Mr. Dubois."

Huey gathered his things from the hospital, sorted them, arranged him neatly on his side of the room, and left the hospital.

_At the Dubois Residents_

Jazmine entered the house to go get some of her clothes. She looked at the flashing lights on the house phone and noticed that they had 2 new messages. She decided that she would listen to them after she had packed her clothes. Jazmine went upstairs and begin to pack, folding each piece neatly into her suitcase. She then got a call on her cell. It was from Huey. Somehow, she was more than happy it was him.

"Hello?" she answered in her playful proper voice.

"I'm on my way to your house."

"What? You left my daddy there by himself?"

"The nurse insisted that he not have any visitors for 5 hours. She gave him his medicine and he needs some proper rest. He'll be okay."

"Okay, well just making sure. But I am at home so you can come over. It feels really weird now that I don't have to sneak boys over." She said playfully.

"Hmm. Well I'll talk to you later. Be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay bye sweetie."

Jazmine hung up the phone and started back on her clothes. She stopped suddenly when she saw a purple fuzzy blanket hanging up in her closet. She looked at it carefully. It had a beautiful sunset on the blanket. Two people were standing on the horizon holding hands. The words under the people were: _I will always love you baby girl. I will never leave your side and I will always be there for you, no matter what. With Much Love, Your Mommy._

Jazmine looked at the blanket for several minutes. This was how she remembered her mother when she was in her life. It sucked so bad that her mother had to up and change on her like that. She hated her mother for walking out on them especially now when she needs it the most. Jazmine could feel tears trying to come out of her eye, but she refused to let it fall. She promised herself that wouldn't keep crying over that same problem, so she quickly pulled herself together. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" She shouted as she ran downstairs.

She opened the door and there was Huey. He came into the house and she gave him a big hug. "I'll be downstairs in a moment, just got to grab my overnight bag." He nodded and she went upstairs to grab her things. When she brought down her bag, Huey looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"What? She asked him.

"Don't you think that thing is too big to be called an overnight bag?"

"Oh whatever, I have a lot of stuff."

Huey shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen to get the fruit Jazmine offered him earlier. He came back into the living room and plopped in the sofa chair, munching on an apple. Jazmine figured this would be good time to check the messages. The first message was about her dress order for prom. That brightened her mood a little. The second message, however, was quite an intriguing mystery. It was from a number she didn't recognize.

_Hello Tom. I figured you didn't want to talk to me after_

_What I put you through. I'm really sorry about what has _

_Happened between us over the years. I've messed_

_Up Tom, but I'm a changed woman now. I realized_

_That what I did was very wrong and that I didn't _

_Mean to hurt you at all. I guess I just needed to _

_Find myself. Please call me back when you get_

_A chance. This is my cell number and I am in _

_The neighborhood for good this time. I love you Tom_

_And I miss you and Jazmine so much. I hope_

_That we get a chance to talk so that I can explain_

_Things to her so that they can be more clear. Goodbye_

_Tom. I can't wait to see you and my baby girl._

The phone beeped to let her know that was the end of messages. Jazmine turned away from the phone and stared straight in front of her. Her nose and ears were a fire red and she had the most blank expression on her face.

"Jazmine?" Huey knew she was mad, so he tried to bring her back to reality.

"That stupid bitch!" She yelled.

_I feel guilty for thinking this, but she looks so cute when she's mad like this._

* * *

><p>Once again, sorry for the late update. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Review please! :)<p> 


End file.
